


Blue Eyes and Broken Bones

by CrisisAverted



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Arcade Gannon - Freeform, Fallout, Fallout: New Vegas - Freeform, M/M, New Vegas, The Courier - Freeform, The Mojave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisAverted/pseuds/CrisisAverted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the courier (Grey Reclan) is attacked and almost killed by a pack of Feral Ghouls, he is found by the Followers of the Apocalypse and is brought to the Old Mormon Fort. While there, he meets a handsome blue-eyed researcher by the name of Arcade.... BTW, this is my first attempt at a fanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prolouge to the actual story. You should know that Grey's past will not be revealed in this chapter. First time poster, long time reader, -CrisisAverted

"Goddammit", cursed Grey Reclan under his breath as he knocked his fist against his Pip-Boy 3000. Ever since it had gotten shot by a Viper, it had been leading him all over the Mohave instead of where he wanted to go. He'd tried to get it fixed on the strip, but the guy who he paid 300 caps to had seemingly made it worse. Grey looked at his surroundings, then down at his Pip-Boy Map. The stupid thing said that he was headed towards North Vegas Square, but wherever the hell he was didn't look like anything. Only rocks and dirt as far as the eye could see. "How the fuck is this North Vegas?!", Grey said to no one but himself. Grey hit the Pip-Boy again, and the screen went to static and then to a map that looked more accurate. According to the "map", the closest site to him was an entrance to the North Vegas sewers. About half an hour of walking later, Grey reached a manhole cover in the middle of a stretch of broken road. He pulled the over off and climbed down into darkness. Grey turned on his Pip-Boy light and trudged through murky, green water towards a light at the end of the tunnel. Grey heard splashing behind him, and whirled around to face the enemy, but there was nothing there. He continued walking, but heard it again. Then his light turned off. "Can you do ANYTHING right?!" Grey yelled loudly down the tunnel. Suddenly, Grey felt claws on his back and more splashing. Because he couldn't see, Grey ran down the tunnel but collided with something with rough skin like leather. More splashing noises came from all directions and he was overwhelmed by what he later found out to be a pack of Feral Ghouls. As he tried to fight them off, one of Grey's plasma shots ricocheted off of the wall and caused a corona of energy to engulf the tunnel, killing the ghouls.... And knocking Grey out. In a dark tunnel. Full of water. With nobody else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real time chapter.

Grey woke up laying in a foot of water with a pounding headache and his leg twisted backwards. "What happened?" He said groggily as he sat up, water dripping off of his Elite Riot Gear. Grey held up his Pip-Boy to turn it on, but it wasn't working. Grey shakily put his hands on the sides of the tunnel and pulled himself up, holding his injured left leg behind him as he began to hop down the tunnel. He knew that nobody in North Vehas Square could help him, but if he got to Freeside, he could try to reach the old Mormon Fort for help. Grey reached a grate at the end of the tunnel next to a ladder. He looked up and saw that it led to a manhole. Grey tried to remember how far he would've traveled to get to North Vegas Square, but with his hurting head, focusing was impossible. With his leg presumably broken, climbing up the already bentadder was an ordeal, but it was nothing compared to pushing off the manhole cover. Grey struggled against it for 5 minutes, pushing his bulky form against the warm metal until it began to slide off. Only using one of his legs, Grey pulled himself over the manhole edge and up into the searing heat of the Mohave Wasteland. He looked around him and saw burned-out cars and drug junkies. Freeside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I don't have a lot of time. Sorry for the lack of romance so far, but I have to build up a good story. Comment what you think!

Grey looked down the street and saw the sign for the Old Mormon Fort. He began to slowly crawl on his hands and knees towards it. About halfway there, he felt a wave of dizziness and black spots danced in his vision. The closer he got, Grey seemed to get weaker. Finally, he reached the doors, and collapsed in a pile as he left consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me start off by saying that I am SOOO sorry for not posting in over a month. I had a concussion, and then I had school stuff, and I just didn't have time to write. But, after a month-long hiatus, here is Chapter 4! Also, I'm writing this at 2:48 AM because I can't sleep! Warning, I may overestimate the Followers of the Apocalypse's abilities here.

"I think he's waking up....." Grey heard the voice of a man say somewhere above him. "Can you hear me?" Said the same stranger. Grey opened his eyelids slowly, letting them adjust to the light. A young man with piercing blue eyes, chiseled features and blond hair was staring down at him. "Who..." Grey paused, getting his bearings. "Who are you?" said Grey. "My name is Arcade Gannon. "One of the criers from Mick and Ralph's saw you passed out in a pile of blood in front of our doors. He knocked and told me about you, and then Julie patched you up." Explained Arcade. "You were pretty badly hurt." "Thank you" said Grey. He tried to sit himself up, but felt a sharp jab of pain in his chest. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a woman, walking into the tent. "This is Julie" said Arcade, gestuing with his hand. Grey slowly lowered himself back down, and then said "Why not?" To Julie. "You broke 3 ribs, your left arm, and have a severe concussion. You're not going anywhere for a few weeks at least" said Julie. "Well, thanks for helping me, I guess" said Grey. "Here's a few hundred caps for your troubles". He reached into his pocket with his good arm and pulled out a pile of loose caps. "Really?" Said Julie in disbelief. "Most folks in New Vegas aren't this generous". "Are you sure?" Grey nodded his head. "Thank you" said Julie. "Now get some rest". She left the tent, leaving Arcade behind. 

"So, Arcade, are you a doctor too?" Said Grey curiously. "Nope" said Arcade. "Just a boring old medical researcher." Grey frowned. "Hey, don't bring yourself down like that, Arcade." "There are lots of people who wouldn't find a good-looking researcher like you boring." Said Grey. Arcade blushed. "Do you really think I'm good-looking?" Said the researcher shyly. He waited a few seconds without hearing a response, then looked over at the bunk to see Grey asleep. Arcade smiled to himself and left the tent.

Sunlight was filtering through the tent flaps, highlighting the dust in the air when Grey woke with a start. Momentarily forgetting where he was, Grey tried to get up, but felt pain shoot through his arm. He rolled over- to the edge of steel bunk he was in. Grey lost his balance and was about to fall over the edge when felt a pair of firm hands on his lower back. "That almost turned out badly" said the voice Grey recognised as Arcade. "Yeah" said Grey, realising with a jolt that one of Arcade's hands was on his ass. He savored the feeling for a moment before propping himself back up on the bunk. Grey liked Arcade. He wasn't usually the love-at-first-sight kind of guy, but Arcade was an exception. With his blond hair, toned skin, and always unique blue eyes.... who wouldn't like to have Arcade Gannon all to themselves? Unfortunately, Grey didn't know if Arcade even liked men or not, so any fantasies of the researcher would have to stay just that. Fantasies. THE END (of chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5

It is currently 3:02 AM, and I just finished Chapter 4. I'm not really tired, so.... you get another chapter! Please comment what you think! Also, this chapter takes place 2 weeks after the last one. Just an extra note here, originally, Arcade and Grey were going to kiss in this chapter, but I changed that. Comment if you think I should have them kiss next chapter or if you think my chapters are too short.

"So, Julie, can I leave yet?" Asked Grey when Julie entered his tent. "Because I've got some jobs that I'd really like to finish soon." "Not yet." Said Julie. "Still?" Said Grey. "Doing nothing all day is getting boring." "Actually" said Julie, "You might be well enough now to start helping out around camp. I'll go get you some crutches for your ankle, and then you can go find Arcade and help him with stuff." Julie left the tent, and came back a few minutes later with a pair of battered crutches. Grey eased himself out of the metal bunk and into the crutches, putting his weight on his left foot. "Where's Acrade now?" Asked Grey. "I think he's in the supply tent." Replied Julie as she left the tent. Grey hopped his way over to the supply tent, careful to avoid rocks and holes. "Arcade?" Grey said when he reached the open flaps. "What?" He heard Arcade say almost directly in front of him as they collided. Grey tumbled backwards, his crutches falling out from under him. He was about to hit the ground when Arcade grabbed his sides and pulled the courier close to himself. Grey could practically feel the heat radiating off of the researcher's body this close to him (though it might've been the Mohave sun). They stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Arcade reached down and picked up Grey's crutches. "Thanks." Said Grey quickly. "What was it that you needed?" Arcade asked, letting go of Grey. "Julie told me to find you to help you out." Answered Grey. The researcher seemed to think about this for a few seconds. "I don't really need any help right now, but you seem to be doing a lot better Grey." Said Arcade. "You think so?" Asked Grey. "Yeah." "Bye" said Arcade, walking back into the supply tent.

As Grey hopped back to the medical tent, he thought about how he was now able to move on his own. If he could walk using crutches, couldn't he just leave? Grey stood still for a few seconds, scanning the fort for Julie. He saw her and waved to her, drawing her over to him. "Julie, I'm leaving." He said firmly. "But you're not completely healed yet!" Protested Julie. "I'm well enough to walk with crutches now, so I can leave if I wanted to. Which I do." Said Grey. "Well, I guess it's your ass on the line..... fine." Said Julie. "Here are some caps for the crutches." Said Grey, pulling a few caps out of his pocket. Julie took the caps and started to walk away. Grey then turned back towards the supply tent and hopped over to it. "Arcade?" Grey asked cautiosly as he approached the small area. "What is it?" Said Arcade as he walked out of the tent. "I'm leaving the fort. And I'd like you to come with me." Said Grey. "You really want me" Arcade gestured to himself "a boring reseracher, to come with you" he gestured to Grey "a complete stranger, all across the wasteland?" Grey nodded. "Seriously?" Arcade seemed to not believe Grey. "Yes. I really do." Said Grey. "I don't really want to travel alo ne, and plus, you're a doctor. Of sorts. You can heal me if I get hurt. And who doesn't need a handsome doctor these days?" Arcade smiled. "Overt flirtation will get you anywhere in life." He said. "So you're coming?" Asked Grey hopefully. "I guess so." Said Arcade. Grey smiled largely.

Grey and Arcade walked towards the enterance of the Old Mormon Fort, Arcade pushing it open for the courier. "So, where are we off to?" Asked Arcade. "Repconn" replied Grey. "I think there might be some Stealth Boys there." "Okay" said Arcade, as they walked through the gate that led out of Freeside.


	6. Apology (Outside of fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My shitty apologh for not updating this.

Well, shit. Sorry. I know that nobody really reads this, but.... shit. I haven't updated this since February. FEBRUARY. I'm not good at commitments. Anyway, uh... Shit. There'll be more chapters soon. I really promise. Sorry, I guess.


End file.
